My canonized versions of movies: Coola Returns
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: This is the sequel of my canonized 'Coola's Revenge', which means that it takes place in the canon universe, but the events of my previous fanfic are also considered to have taken place. Also, i'll change the nature of the Big Gete Star a little, since, to me, it was never sufficiently explained, in the original movie, who made all that machinery and robots.
1. Chapter 1

Ahh, the magnificence of the vast space. And now, as we approach planet Namek, admire its beauty, its  
wild nature...huh, wait a minute. This is only metal. A planet sized ball, 100% made of cold, lifeless metal.  
What's going on here? What happened to planet Namek and its inhabitats?  
Well, for now, let's leave them in their unknown fate and move to Earth. Right now, in the flat of a lovely  
suburb, we can see Eighteen resting on a sofa watching tv. She's in her underpants (imagine her like Bulma  
in her underpants in that episode she was travelling to Namek with Gohan/Krillin doing their image training).  
With her one hand, she's lazily pressing random buttons on the remote control. With her other hand, she's  
drinking a can of coke. When she finishes it, she easily crashes it with her one hand only and throws it high,  
annihilating it with a small energy ball. She enjoys a peaceful life, with no financial problems. Right after  
the Cell Games, she busted into the office of some tycoon (a short, fat, middle aged guy, imagine him like  
the one Cell absorbed at Ginger when he was found by Piccolo) and threatened him into signing a check for  
an enormous amount of money. Then, she ''politely'' asked him to develop amnesia and forget the incident.  
Also, she occassionally takes up jobs that require physical strength, thus, earning some extra cash.  
The door knocks. Mumbling curses, the female android gets up and stretches her arms, revealing even  
more qualities of her gorgeous body.  
Krillin is on the other side of the door, holding a bouquet of flowers. While waiting for the android to open,  
he's smiling, recalling their first date.

Flashback...  
Roshi's island. Krillin is sitting on the shore, drawing circles on the sand and gazing the waves. It's been a  
while since Cell Games, but he hasn't got over the rude way Eighteen treated him at Kami's Lookout. He  
hasn't seen her ever since and doesn't know her whereabouts. Roshi walks to him.  
-''Are you still thinking about her?'' he asks.  
-''You bet'' the bold monk answers.  
A few moments of silence.  
-''Hey, i know how to make you happy'' the old master suddenly says. ''Let's go to a brothel together. Isn't  
it a great idea?''  
-''Not interested'' Krillin sighs.  
-''What? Come on, lad, you can't be like that over a robot, there are so many real chicks...''  
-''She's not a robot'' Krillin yells while standing up. ''She IS a real woman, in both body and heart''.  
Without waiting for an answer, the monk enters the house.  
-''Darn, why do i always have to open my big, stupid mouth?'' Roshi wonders in his head. Suddenly, he  
hears a female voice behind him:  
-''Hey, old man, isn't here where i can find that Krillin guy?''  
Roshi turns around and sees Eighteen, with her arms crossed. He freezes. Under other conditions, he'd  
have tried to ''pat pat'' that hot chick or something, but, knowing about her strength, and with her intentions  
not being clear yet, he won't dare doing such a thing.  
-''Eigh...err, i mean, you're that robo... i mean andro... i mean...''  
-''Call Krillin'' Eighteen impatiently interrupts him. ''I want to talk to him''.  
Roshi is initially too scared to call. Then, he realizes that, if he doesn't do as he was said, the android might  
get angrier, so he collects himself and does so:  
-''KRILLIN'' he yells in a mix of surprise and terror.  
-''Look, master Roshi, i don't want to discu...'' Krillin says as he comes out of the house, only to pause at  
the sight of his love interest.  
-''Eigh...Eighteen...i mean, you're really here'' he mumbles.  
-''Do you all guys here have speech problems?'' Eighteen abruptly interrupts him. ''Anyway, don't answer,  
you can answer me tonight, in the restaurant''.  
Krillin gets shocked, in a pleasant way nonetheless. At first, he's about to start mumbling again. But, then,  
he remembers the chick's comment about the speech problems. Not wanting to make himself more  
ridiculous, he tries to collect himself and sound serious.  
-''Err hem...so, you want us to go out tonight''  
-''Don't think high of yourself'' Eighteen shouts. ''I just feel i owe you one after everything you did for me  
when that Cell creep was alive. So, i'll take you out and treat you dinner, to repay the favor. But, after that,  
we're even, GOT IT?''  
Krillin nods, gulping.

Back to the present...  
Ahh, nice memories. Krillin and Eighteen did go out that night indeed. And they had a really good time.  
Krillin even saw her laugh for the first time (well, maybe she had drunk a little, but Krillin wants to believe  
it was because of him she laughed). And, then, despite what Eighteen had initially declared, they did go out  
more times. And they got along together.  
The shrimp's memories are interrupted by the door opening and a half naked Eighteen showing up.  
Without waiting for her to say anything, Krillin enters and offers her the flowers. She ignores them. At this  
point, Krillin realizes she doesn't look pleased at all.  
-''What the nuts?'' she cries. ''I don't remember calling you''.  
-''Oh, come on, babe'' Krillin says, trying to sound cool. ''Don't tell me you're ashamed. It's not the first  
time i see you in underwear. I've even seen you fully naked...''  
-''That's not the point'' she yells. ''The point is you can't come here uninvited''.  
Krillin lets the flowers fall on the floor. He feels his heart breaking into tiny pieces.  
-''Lazuli, why are you doing this?'' he asks. ''After Cell Games, we'd really come close to each other. I  
thought we had progressed. But, lately, i feel like we take steps backwards''.  
-''I think you got the wrong message in the first place'' Eighteen goes on, still angry. ''Just because we  
have a good time whenever we meet and we have had some sex doesn't meet we've become a couple.  
And, of course, it doesn't mean you can violate my personal space''.  
Krillin remains silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, he hears a voice in his head.  
It's Dende, calling him via telepathy. Krillin gets a shocked expression, something Eighteen notices.  
-''What's the matter?'' she asks.  
-''Dende called me and the rest of the warriors'' he answers. ''It seems something bad has happened to  
his home planet. I have to go''.  
He turns around.  
-''Wait, i'll come too'' Eighteen says. ''I have also strength, i can definitely help if it's a new enemy''.  
-''Okay, we'll leave our personal matters for later'' Krillin says, in a serious expressions. ''But, sooner or  
later, we have to finish this discussion...''  
-''There is no discussion to finish'' Eighteen interrupts him. ''To me, everything is clear as a whistle''.  
Krillin sighs. He decides not to say anything else, for the time being. They have to focus on the emergency.

Gohan is about to open the door, when he hears his mother's voice.  
-''Where do you think you're going, young man?''  
-''Err, Dende called'' he answers. ''Something's wrong at Namek and i have to go with the others to  
investigate''.  
-''No way'' Chichi shouts. ''Let the adults solve that. You're a kid, start acting like one. Go back to your  
studies''.  
Gohan unwillingly returns to his room. After a few minutes, he realizes he can't focus on his books. Why  
does he feel so uneasy? Both Freeza and Cell are dead. 99% of the universe is powers even Vegeta, as he  
was when he first invaded Earth, could manhandle. What are the chances his comrades will meet some  
new formidable foe there? Yet, he can't rid of this feeling of uneasiness.

Dende, Mr Popo and Piccolo stand on the edge of the lookout, waiting to greet the visitors. Soon, the team  
arrives. Vegeta, Tenshinhan, Krillin and Eighteen. Chaozu was forced by Ten to stay home, while Yamcha...  
well, he didn't want to come, being Yamcha and all. Without losing any time, Dende starts explaining:  
-''...and i can no longer sense any life force coming from my planet. It's as if they all disappeared''.  
-''Hmf, fine, come all to my place'' Vegeta says to the other Z fighters. ''Bulma and her father had a space  
shuttle for cases like this one. Even though i don't know why i bother taking you with me. If, by some unlikely  
coincidence, we encounter a power that can threaten me, you won't be of any help''.  
The others, especially Piccolo and Tenshinhan, feel insulted, but this isn't the time to pick a fight.

Tha spaceship lands on Namek. The ground is sleek metal everywhere. Nothing else! It seems the whole  
planet is just a lifeless, grey, metal desert. Even Vegeta can't hide his shock.  
-''It seems there isn't anything to find'' a close to desperation Piccolo says. ''But we have no better plan than  
start investigating. Let's split into groups...''  
-''Split into whatever you want'' Vegeta interrupts. ''I'll go alone. I don't want weaklings to slow me down''.  
He takes off and gets lost in the horizon. Piccolo sighs.  
-''Fine, now we're four'' he says. ''Let's split into two groups of two''.  
The fighters awkwardly look at each other for a while. Eighteen can see sorrow in Krillin's eyes.  
-''Fine, i'll go with you, Krillin'' she sighs, answering to what the monk wordlessly asked, just with his eyes.  
The two of them take off. Piccolo and Tenshinhan, who don't know what's wrong between Krillin and the android,  
look at each other in confusion. Finally, they shrug to each other and take off, towards a different direction.

At some spot of the metal desert that covers the whole planet, we suddenly see the metal getting softer,  
turning into clay and giving form to a creature. Then, the clay becomes metal again. A metal, faceless  
humanoid has emerged from the ground. It stands there, as if waiting for someone. Finally, when he sees  
two flying figures approaching, it soars and stands in their way, forcing Piccolo and Tenshinhan to stop abruptly.  
-''Hey, watch where you're...'' Tenshinhan starts, only to realize something is wrong with this creature. The  
faceless warrior floats a little above them, extends his arm and, with a suppressed burst, forces the off  
guard warriors to the ground. Then, it lands in front of them. Realizing that, whatever that creature is, it  
is up to no good, Tenshinhan and Piccolo take fighting stances. Next moment, they realize the ground becomes  
clay in many more spots, giving life to an army of metal warriors.  
The two Z fighters decide to attack immediately. Piccolo kicks one random creature on the guts, whereas  
Tenshinhan punches another on its faceless head. Both attacks produce sounds of hits on a metal surface and the  
creatures remain totally unharmed. Tenshinhan feels a pain in his knuckles. He pulls back the hand he punched  
with and rubs it.  
-''Darn, their armors are really hard'' Piccolo monologues. ''I'd better stop being nice and hit at full strength''.  
He takes off his weighted clothes and turban. But, while doing this, for moments, he's wide open to an  
attack. One of the creatures punches his face. The blow connects and Piccolo instictively leaps back. He's  
now looking a little worried, while rubbing his lip.  
-''Wh-what are these things? Their aura is hard to sense, but i can tell, from the hit i received, that each of  
them could crash Freeza by itself!''

Vegeta is flying, examining the dull landscape. Just metal everywhere. Suddenly, a hit from an unknown  
person forces him on the metal surface. Cracks appear where Vegeta fell. The angry Saiyan gets up to see  
the ''coward who dared sneak attacking him''. Then, he receives one of the biggest surprises in his life,  
when he sees Coola landing in front of him. But, wait a minute, the tyrant is different from what Vegeta  
remembers. He's grey, he's... made of metal?  
-''Coola'' Vegeta comments, trying not to show his surprise.  
-''Vegeta'' Coola answers.  
-''Blast it, first Freeza, now him'' Vegeta thinks. ''That damned Kakarrot is so incapable of finishing a battle  
properly''.  
-''So, you're still alive too, monkey trash?'' Coola continues. ''Well, that is a surprise. But, where is that other  
Saiyan?''  
-''Huh? Which other Saiyan?'' a confused Vegeta asks.  
-''The one who humiliated me on Yardrat, about three-four years ago. I want revenge from him''.  
-''Oh, you mean Kakarrot. Well, he died recently''.  
-''Darn, i wanted so badly to torture him. Oh well, i can, at least, have my revenge on you, Vegeta. You  
betrayed the Icers' empire. If it hadn't been for your rebellion, the Super Saiyan would have never surfaced  
and my family would now be alive...''  
-''Blah, blah'' Vegeta mockingly interrupts him. ''Do you Icer freaks ever stop whining?''  
-''Don't you want to know how i ended up here?'' Coola asks.  
-''No'' Vegeta yells. ''I'm only interested in one thing. COMBAT''  
With an angry kiai, he turns into Super Saiyan.  
-''So, Vegeta can do that too'' Coola thinks. ''Well, it doesn't matter. Soon, he'll realize that Gete Star has  
made me many, many, many times stronger than i was when i almost died in Yardrat's sun''.

At another area, Eighteen and Krillin are on the ground fighting, since they've also been attacked by an  
army of faceless metal warriors. Krillin receives a hit from one of them and stays down, heavily injured.  
-''KRILLIN'' Eighteen yells. With a big leap, she lands next to him and knees. She only now realizes how  
much this man means to her.  
-''Krillin, please, don't die'' she says, tears in her eyes. ''I'll do whatever you want. I'll marry you, i'll have  
your children, just...please...don't...die''.  
-''Eighteen, i love you'' Krillin whispers as he passes out. The android stands up and screams at the top of  
her lungs. She attacks the metal creatures and starts destroying them, one after another, each with a single  
blow. However, she also has to keep an eye on Krillin and, to make matters worse, more and more metal  
warriors are showing up.

Coola has grabbed Vegeta's body with his tail and lifted it high. He's now chocking the Saiyan, who's  
unable to free himself.  
-''So, is this the best the prince of all Saiyans can do?'' Coola ironically asks.  
Vegeta feels his rage boiling. He wants so badly to do the same transformation Gohan did at Cell Games,  
to take that sparky Super Saiyan form. However, he just seems to lack whatever enabled Gohan to access  
that miraculous state that day. Cursing his weakness, he reverts to base and passes out.  
-''Good, i'll keep strangling him till he dies'' Coola thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Coola is interrupted by a hit, coming from nowhere. He instictively lets go of Vegeta, who falls on the ground,  
and leaps back to see who or what hit him. It's Gohan! The young Saiyan recalls how he got here.

Flashback...  
Gohan can't stand that feeling of uneasiness anymore. He has to go to Planet Namek now. Of course, when  
he comes back, his mother's anger will be an even greater danger! But that is not something to worry about  
right now. He flies out of his room's window and heads to Capsule Corp. He once asked Bulma and his father  
to prepare a pod, in case he ever needed to secretly travel to outer space. Well, time to use it.

Back to the present...  
Coola wide opens his eyes when he sees Gohan.  
-''I can feel it. You're the son of that Saiyan who beat me up on Yardrat'' he cries. ''Perfect. Now, i can  
have my revenge on your dead father by sending you to meet him''.  
-''Huh? You're Coola?'' Gohan cries back. ''Impossible. Dad told me the story. You're supposed to have been  
burnt in the sun of Yardrat's solar system''.  
-''That's what everybody thought'' Coola abruptly says. ''But us Icers are too tenacious to be killed by a  
mere flaming astronomical body. I, or, to be more precise, what was left of me, floated in the vast space  
for a long time, until, one day, i encountered the Big Gete Star and accidentally merged with it''.  
-''You merged with a planet?'' a surprised Gohan asks.  
-''The Big Gete Star is not a planet'' Coola explains. ''It's a planet sized, one celled organism. An enormous,  
planet eating mycete. It wanders in space and, when it meets a star with life, it feeds on its life force. It  
opens its metal armor and absorbs the planet into its internal organs, like a kid drinks juice with a straw,  
har har''.  
Gohan growls. Coola continues.  
-''Together, we destroyed many planets. We're both benefited by this coexistence. Gete is a brainless  
living thing that just searches for its food, whereas i enjoy watching planets coming to their end''.  
-''You're...you're a psychopath'' Gohan yells.  
-''Oh, please, i wasn't always like that'' Coola protests. ''I used to run the greatest galactic empire that has  
ever existed. I had anything a being could desire. And, then, you Saiyan monkeys took everything from me.  
Now, the only joy i've left is destruction. Can you blame me for making the most out of the last joy i've  
left?''  
-''You're sickening. You disgust me...'' Gohan yells only to notice Vegeta's body and remember his father's  
rival is also there.  
-''Huh, didn't Vegeta have allies with him?'' he asks.  
-''Oh, yes, he has'' Coola responds. ''But, they're pretty occupied. You see, when the Big Gete Star senses  
someone stepping on its surface, it produces antibodies. It can produce billions. So, right now, your friends  
are being attacked by more enemies they can handle''.  
-''Then, i'll defeat you and go to help them'' Gohan cries and transforms into Super Saiyan.

Piccolo and Tenshinhan keep fighting. Piccolo stopped counting long ago, but, up to now, he has killed at  
least thousands of these metal shit, maybe even millions. Tenshinhan, on the other hand, doesn't do so  
well. He hasn't managed to destroy a single of them, plus he's got pretty injured.  
-''I've had enough'' the three eyed human yells. He jumps high and forms a pyramid with his hands.  
-''Tenshinhan, no'' Piccolo cries.  
-''NEO TRI BEAM'' Tenshinhan yells, ignoring his comrade. A huge blast forms a square crater of equal size,  
destroying several robots in the proccess. Then, Tenshinhan falls down unconscious.  
-''Fool, he should've known that would completely drain his energy'' Piccolo thinks panting. ''However, i'm  
also pretty fatigued by now. And those creatures keep coming. How many are they?''

Gohan is thrown away by a hit he received, but manages to land on his feet. He has a nosebleed. Coola is  
opposed to him.  
-''Har har, you're putting up a somewhat better fight than Vegeta, but it's still hopeless'' the former tyrant  
says.  
Gohan fires a blast with much power, but low speed. Coola just jumps to dodge it.  
-''Hmf, ridiculous'' the Icer comments. ''I didn't expect a kid to be a tactic master, but this...''  
Gohan however wanted Coola to jump, for he can now move to his real plan. He fires a barrage of blasts,  
all of which the floating Coola effortlessly dodges.  
-''Are you even aiming anywhere?'' the tyrant asks the kid. Then, he realizes in shock that he's surrounded  
by a cage of ki balls. No matter how fast he is, there is no way to escape without getting hit. Gohan smiles  
in satisfaction.  
-''How do you like that? Mister Piccolo taught me that move'' he says and commands the balls to move  
towards the foe. After the massive explosion, he hears in horror a voice behind him:  
-''As i said, it's hopeless''.  
The terrified Gohan turns around and sees Coola, sadistically smiling and arms crossed. How did he get out?  
-''I teleported'' he explains. ''You can blame your father for this, kid, for it's one of his moves. It's the move  
he defeated me with. Since i merged with the star, i can use it too. I don't know how. Maybe some cells of  
your father were left on me from our battle and they were also merged with the new body the star gave  
me. How ironic. Your father unwillingly helped me defeat you today''.

In the Otherworld, Goku is watching everything by touching King Kai's back.  
-''This is bad'' the full Saiyan comments. ''The only way for Gohan to win is to access his anger's power''.  
-''Then, hope he manages it quickly'' Kai answers.  
-''No, he can't do that under those circumstances'' Goku explains. ''Unfortunately, for Gohan to reveal his  
true power, someone he cares about has to die. Right now, nobody he loves is close to him. Vegeta's  
potential death wouldn't be enough to cause to Gohan that reaction''.  
-''Th-then, it can be trully hopeless'' Kai comments in low voice.

Gohan is lying on the ground, barely able to hold his transformation anymore. Coola is pressing his neck, with  
his foot, trying to twist it.  
-''Har har, tell me what planet do you live at, brat'' he says. ''I might drop by later and use my tail to do to  
your momma you know what...''  
This comment makes Gohan explode. With a kiai, Coola is launched away. When he stands up, he sees  
Gohan also standing, his golden hair having become rigid. Also, he's now surrounded by sparks.  
-''What did you dare saying about my mother?'' the kid asks in a voice of quite rage.  
-''Wh-what is this brat?'' Coola wonders. ''Is he the true Super Saiyan?''  
The tyrant takes a fighting stance. However, next moment, Gohan vanishes behind him and hits him, forcing  
his belly on the ground. Then, pressing Coola's back with his foot, he tears off his metal tail. Coola yells in  
pain.  
-''Okay, what shall i take next? Maybe your leg'' Gohan sarcastically says. Then, he remembers that  
cockiness of his is what cost his dad's life at Cell Games. No, he mustn't do the same mistake. He has to  
finish him off now.  
Gohan grabs the still dazed Coola by the leg, throws him high and fires a kamehameha which engulfs the  
foe, annihilating him. Gohan takes a breath. He remembers his friends. Well, time to go, pick them up and  
leave this miserable planet or whatever it is.  
-''Surprise'' he hears a voice behind him. He turns around in shock and sees Coola, good as new!  
-''Oh, i forgot to tell you, you can't kill me'' the tyrant explains. ''Whenever the Big Gete Star gives me a new  
body, it keeps a tiny number of my cells stored in one of its organs. So, even if you completely destroy me,  
i won't be dead, my star host will recreate me from those stored cells. Furthermore, the Big Gete Star  
senses my fights and memorizes the amount of power that destroys me, moving to the necessary evolution  
proccess. In other words, every time my body gets revived, the star makes sure it can't be destroyed again  
by the same power. No matter how many times you defeat me, i'll keep getting back stronger''.  
-''So, it's like the power ups us Saiyans receive after coming back from near death'' a horrified Gohan  
thinks, while Coola is laughing like a madman. ''Only, as opposed to our random power ups, this proccess  
guarantees him victory over the foe who defeated him. It's... it's hopeless''.  
-''So, shall we begin round two?'' Coola interrupts his thoughts. Gohan braces himself. He can't go in a  
give up mood. He attacks Coola, who just sits there and takes the punch. Gohan's figure fades, the punch  
having made no physical contact.  
-''Hmf, it was so obvious that was a shadow illusion'' Coola comments. ''It's also obvious you're THERE''.  
He turns around and punches the real Gohan, who gets launched away. Soon, he steps on his feet and  
rushes to Coola once more. The monarch sidesteps the brainless attack of the panicked Gohan. The  
Saiyan catches up though and follows the foe's course, delivering a barrage of punches, all of which Coola  
blocks. When he gets bored, he swipes Gohan with his tail, forcing his back on the ground. The young  
Saiyan stands up and leaps back. Coola is looking at him, arms crossed and with a relaxed smile.  
-''This is impossible...and scary'' Gohan thinks. ''When i killed Cell, i thought i possessed the greatest power  
that has ever existed. And now, here i am, totally outclassed''.  
Hoping to catch the foe off guard, he fires a massenko. Coola, however, raises his arm and forms a ball,  
which absorbs the massenko, thus, getting bigger. Then, he fires it to the foe. Gohan jumps high and the  
ball explodes on the ground. Coola appears above the jumping Gohan and kicks him, sending him to crash  
on the ground.

-''Oh, no, my son is going to die'' Goku says. ''I can't just sit and watch''.  
-''I understand how you feel'' Kai says. ''But, you're dead, Goku. Dead people do not interfrere with the  
matters of the living...''  
-''Fuck off'' Goku yells. ''My son needs me and i'm going''.  
He places his fingers on his forehead and vanishes. However, next moment, he reappears at the exact  
same spot. Goku looks around and realizes in surprise he's still in the Otherworld.  
-''Huh? Why didn't the Instant Transmission work?'' he wonders.  
-''I'm sorry, Goku, rules are rules'' Kai explains. ''You're dead and you can't go to the living world''.

Gohan is lying on the ground, reverted to base, and Coola is pressing his back with his foot. He takes his  
foot off.  
-''Okay, that's enough'' the Icer says. ''Time for the Big Gete Star to absorb all of you''.  
The metal ground becomes clay where Gohan and Vegeta are lying and surrounds them.  
Meanwhile, at the other two battlefields (Piccolo&Tenshinhan, Eighteen&Krillin), the antibodies go back to  
being clay and burrow underground.  
-''What can this mean?" a worried and exhausted Piccolo wonders.  
-''Heh, they finally realized they can't win'' Eighteen thinks, who hasn't lost an ounce of stamina, being an  
android and all.  
However, soon after the robots vanish, a mass of clay surrounds all four Z fighters. Piccolo and Eighteen  
are trying to fight back in vain.  
And so, all 6 Z fighters are trapped and about to be absorbed by the Big Gete Star. Goku cannot go to help.  
Who will save the day?


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing Eighteen remembers is being trapped by that damned clay. Then, she lost consciousness. Next  
thing she knows is she's conscious again and free. She immediately gets up and sees Krillin still trapped in  
the clay. What happened? How did she get free?  
Suddenly, Coola emerges from the ground, in the form of clay, then goes back to his metal state.  
-''Who are you?'' a still confused Eighteen asks, since she's never seen Coola before.  
-''I don't get it'' the monarch says, ignoring her question. ''Why didn't you get absorbed by the Big Gete Star,  
like the others? Unless... unless you're not an organic being''.  
-''Wait, are you the one behind all this?'' Eighteen cries. ''Are you the reason my Krillin almost died? I'LL KILL  
YOU''.  
The female android rushes to the smiling tyrant.

Later, we see Eighteen stepping over the heavily injured, near death Coola. She got a rage boost (like  
''My Bulma'' Vegeta) and kicked his butt. No, wait, that's not what happened.

Later, we see Eighteen fallen on the ground, full of bruises. Even though she can't feel pain or fatigue,  
she can tell her power has dropped, which is a sign to her she has taken damage. Coola is standing, arms  
crossed and smiling.  
-''Well, since you can't be absorbed, you're useless'' he says. ''I'll kill you and let the Big Gete Star absorb  
the others, making our shared existence even more powerful''.  
Eighteen decides to make one last attempt. She yells, jumps high and stays floating, charging her most  
powerful blast. Coola is just watching her, with an amused smile.  
-''Go on, have your shot, inferior being'' he says. ''The strongest attack you can muster with your power  
level can't even scratch me''.  
Finally, Eighteen fires her huge one. Once the smoke is cleared, a huge crater has been formed behind  
Coola. Did Eighteen miss? The former tyrant bursts into laughter.  
-''Mhahahaha, you couldn't even aim right'' he says. To his surprise, Eighteen smiles.  
-''Who said i was aiming you?'' she says.  
Coola realizes in horror what she was up to. She destroyed the Gete Star's core. And, since he and the  
star are one, his existence depends on that organism's existence.  
-''You shouldn't have told me about your shared existence'' Eighteen continues. ''You gave away your  
weakness''.  
Coola feels his consciousness fading.  
-''Arrghh, i'll take you with me'' he screams, ready to fire at Eighteen. The female android is looking in  
horror. She doesn't have the speed required to dodge. Luckily for her, Coola gets reduced to clay before  
he can fire. The being who used to run a galactic empire is dying in curses.  
Eighteen smiles. Then, she remembers she doesn't have much time. The Big Gete Star is going to explode  
in a few minutes. She has to collect the others, go back to the spaceship and leave the planet.

Later, we see everyone in the spaceship heading back to Earth. They're all exhausted, but, apart from  
that, they're fine. As for Namek and its residents, they'll all come back with the Earth's dragonballs. Krillin  
goes close to Eighteen and smiles at her.  
-''I can't believe you saved us all'' he says. ''Who could imagine that one of the androids Trunks came from  
the future to warn us about would become a hero?''  
Instead of answering, Eighteen grabs him and presses her lips against his. Piccolo and Tenshinhan are  
looking towards another direction, feeling awkward. Vegeta couldn't care less. Gohan lets an ''awww''  
escape his lips. Eighteen turns around and glares at the boy, who gulps and turns to another direction as  
well.

Epilogue...  
You might wonder what happened of Coola in Trunkses future. Well, in that timeline, there was nobody  
strong enough to stop him. Along with the Big Gete Star, he kept mournfully wandering in space, until his  
symbiotic host ended his life cycle, so Coola died out as well. I know it's sad, but not all the universes can  
have happy endings.


End file.
